


Pool Party, Part 1

by justinsbuzz



Series: Celestial Connverse-gence arc [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven plans a welcome back Pool Party with the help of some friends and bad planning. but something seems missing.





	Pool Party, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh man. i started this mess back in mid June. between on and off periods of writers block, little to no inspiration, and a monster heatwave, it was a miracle that i was only able to get even 1/3rd of this done. Yep, you heard that correctly. 2 weeks, only a 1/3rd done, and it's already 10 pages with 11 pt font. I honestly just started off with an idea, but no real clue as to how long it would take. this will be a 3 part story, with most of the loose ends getting tied up. for now though, this is the set up.

Pool Party; Part one

“Pleeeeeeeeeeese?” Steven begged over the video phone. “It’s not just a party, but a big reunion for all the gems that got corrupted. It will be fun!”

For the past 10 minutes, Steven had been begging Connie to come to the pool party with him. Connie didn’t let it bother her, but the pressure was building up.

“Steven, the last few parties we’ve been to were, well, borderline nightmare fuel.” Connie empathized. “I mean, your 14th birthday party when you turned into a baby after I began to hold your hand. Then there was the Kevin incident.”

At the same time, the flashbacks began to come back. Terrible music. Terrible energy drinks. Steven and Kevin dancing for reasons that escaped them. It seemed like a nightmare to them. The mere sound of the music alone is enough to make them want to bury their heads into the sand and scream.

“But what about the first time we fused? At the dance party? We had fun there, right?” Steven said, trying to find some good memories. Connie sighed.

“Yeah…. despite that clown being there…it was fun. And that being the first time we fused was pretty cool too.” Connie said, allowing her to remember her and Steven dancing like goofy kids while glowsticks and candy rained from the sky. The memory was short lived, after remembering Homeworld. “But the ball on Homeworld. Us fusing there nearly got us killed. They could have just left us in there for months without food.”

Steven’s heart sank. She did have a point. Fusing Infront of the diamonds was not the best of choices, even if it was on accident. Just then, another memory popped into his head.

“But what about when we got back? When you found out you and your parents were moving to Beach city? The Diamonds were there too. They got to formally meet Stevonnie. Blue Diamond couldn’t stop hugging us, and saying how cute we looked.” Steven said excitedly “And then there was the new year’s beach party. Both of us huddled in a blanket, watching Peridot get strapped to a rocket and launched into the sky! What was fun…right?”

Connie tried to find an argument against going, but the only card she had to play was her 14th birthday party.

“Yeah, it was fun. I loved it. I think I still have the video of peridot yeet’ing through the sky before the fireworks went off.” Connie said, smiling at the camera. Steven did have a point. A few good ones as a matter of fact. There was only one other card she had left to play. “But… I mean, we’re going to be dealing with a ton of corrupted gems. What if this doesn’t work? It’s going to be a madhouse. Just like my birthday…”

“Well, that’s…kind of the other main reason I want you to be there. You’re one of the best swordfighters I’ve ever met.” Steven said, looking away at from the camera, bashfully.

“I think I’m the only swordfighter you know.” Connie said, with a slight smirk on her face.

“Pearl’s a swordfighter too, and you’ve trained under her. You’re pretty much equal to me. It’s just in case things go sideways. In the worst-case scenario, we’re going to have to find some way to bubble them all up.” Steven said, beginning to sound worried. “And I don’t think I could do it alone. I…I need you.”

“But wont the other gems be there as well? and the Diamonds too? They can help.” Connie pointed out.

“They could…true.” Steven said, sheepishly. “but we always need one more. They’ve been busy over the past few thousand years. There’s going to be hundreds of bubbles. Technically, it’s less of a pool party, and more of doing chores. And in the best-case scenario, it could just be fun. You’ve had a rough year. Don’t you deserve to just sit back, relax, and just have fun?”

Steven had a good point. It’s not like there will be cake and punch there. There wouldn’t be any music or bands, unless some of the corrupted gems start singing. Suddenly, something occurred to Steven, what he was doing. Guilt began to settle into his chest.

“I’m…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be pushing you to come. It’s ok if you don’t want to go.” Steven said, looking guilty. “I know the past parties we’ve been to have been 50/50 at best. And this might take a turn for the worse. I just- no. no, it’s ok. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Connie sat on the bed, deep in thought about all the points he’s made. It would seem less of a party, and more of a gem mission. A final gem mission.

“You do have a point. It does seem to sound like chores.” Connie said thoughtfully. “And you weren’t being pushy. You made a lot of good points. Plus, no matter what party we’ve been to, no matter how weird and terrible things got, we both made it through.”

“Together.” Steven said, finishing her sentence. Connie thought for a few moments, and took the plunge.

“OK. I’ll go.” Connie said with a sigh. “Not because it’s a party but because someone is going to have to protect you from Jasper turning you into mashed potatoes, but also because of the…. Lars thing.”

\--------

It had been a month since Lars and the Off-Colors came to earth, with the Diamonds on their heels. Both Steven and Connie remember the scene very visibly. Blue Diamond was cradling a small Padparadscha and cooing over her, while the other Off-Colors and Yellow Diamond kept a distance between each other. And amid it all, Lars, once a timid and self-conscious teenager, now a notorious and valiant space pirate, had once again reverted into his old self-conscious self as he stared down at Sadie, and her gothic style makeup. 

“Lars?” Sadie asked, as though she felt like it might be a dream. “Is that…is that you?”

Lars, whom at some point had gone toe to toe with the worse the Diamonds had to throw at him, who had seen the strange, the wonderful, and the horrific things the galaxy had to offer, did not prepare him for this particular moment.

“I…PINK!” Lars blurted out, before turning around and tripping over his own cape. He then looked back at a confused Sadie, and ran away screaming and crying out, “GAH I’M PINK!”

“No, Steven is Pink Diamond, but not really! We established that already!” Yellow yelled out to the hysterically screaming Lars as he ran up the beach, heading to the brooding hill.

“Um, Steven? Are you getting a strange déjà vu feeling right now?” Connie asked. “Or is that just me?”

“Put a bicycle on the ground and give Sadie a book and a sun hat, and I would say yeah.” Steven replied, watching Lars run off and walking over to go console Sadie.

\--------

“Sadie was really torn up about all of that. I need to fix it.” Steven said, a sense of guilt began to plague his mind. “It was my fault, after all.”

“Oh no you don’t, Mr. Biscuit!” Connie commanded over the phone. “Number one: It is not your fault. It was chaotic, we were all afraid, and mistakes were made, but throwing blame isn’t going to help matters any. Number two: as romantic and cute as you are, this is a two-person job. We’ve been in their position before and know how to not screw it up.”

Slight flashes of bad music, bad drinks, and bad dancing flashes in both of their minds.

“Is it weird that I need a hug right now?” Steven asked, beginning to feel ill.

“Nope. But you’re strong. We’re strong, and they’re going to need our help in fixing this.” Connie said with determination. “And also, I need one too. But that can wait until later.”

“You’re right. It was broken by circumstance, but we can fix it!” Steven said, with a newfound sense of vigor. “Think you might come early to help get the bubbles in place? I asked Sour Cream, Buck, and Jenny if they could help, but it’s 50/50.”

“Yeah. Sure. But before I go, I need you to promise something for me.” Connie said.

“What do you want me to promise?” Steven asked curiously.

“I want you to promise me that you wont turn into a baby. Kevin’s party was pretty bad, but you turning baby won by a nose.” Connie said, thinking about all of the strangest things that had happened between herself and Steven, and coming to the conclusion of her and Greg throwing rock, scissor, paper to see who would have to change Steven’s clothes to be the epitome of it all.

“Ok. I promise I won’t turn into a baby.” Steven had pledged.

“Nope.” Connie said, with a strange thought in her head. “I need you to swear you me, your knight that you will not turn baby. Or, actually, say ‘I’m not baby.’”

“What?!” Steven asked, bursting out in laughter. “You want me to say what?”

“I need you to say ‘I am not baby.’” Connie said flatly, using every ounce of will power to not laugh or even chuckle. “and I’m being very serious about this.”

Steven was sitting on the edge of his bed as he mustered up the courage and humility to say what needs to be said.

“Ok. I’m not baby.” Steven said reluctantly, but also amused.

“There we go. Now I’ll definitely go.” Connie said, nearly letting out a snort. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Steven. love ya, goodnight!”

“Love you t- Wait! Connie!” Steven stopped himself, suddenly figuring out that it was a joke for him to say that. He’s upped the bet. “Am I your baby?”

“Goodnight Steven!” Connie said, trying to stifle her laughter. “and also, yes.”

“wait wut?” Steven’s voice could be heard on the other side before Connie quickly hung up. She could only hold back her laughter for so long.

“I…cannot…believe you were able to make him say that.” Priyanka said, sitting near Connie at the kitchen table. “I’m quite proud of you.”

Connie was nearly gasping for air before stretching her hand out to her mom.

“Pay up!” Connie said, with a wide smile on her face.

“What?! That was just a joke, Connie!” Priyanka said, looking shocked. “I mean, seriously. The original bet was that if you got him to say that, I would let you go to the party. But after hearing you two talk, I made up my mind to let you go anyway. Besides, I thought that boy would have better senses than to do that. let alone ask if he was your baby.”

Connie wiggled her fingers, in hopes of a $10 bill landing in the palm of her outstretched hand.

“Gimme gimme.” Connie said, grinning and blushing at the fact that she did technically say that Steven was her baby. “tee hee hee! And he kind of is, too.”

Priyanka grabbed the wallet from her purse and pulled out 10 dollars.

“You know my husband, and your father, is the sheriff of this town, right?” Priyanka said somewhat loudly in hopes of being in ear shot of the conversation.

“Ah. Thanks for reminding me.” Connie said, pocketing the money. “Oh Dad! Got Steven to say he wasn’t baby! Time to pay up!”

Priyanka sat there dumbfounded at the fact that Connie was able to con her dad into the bet as well.

“OK, you can go to the party, but only on one condition.” Priyanka said sternly. Any shred of seriousness was erased when Doug could be seen climbing out the window and running at full speed.

“Payday’s coming, Dad!” Connie yelled out to her dad. “I’m gonna get my money!”

\--------

The sun sat nearly at the apex of the sky, shining through the blue skies over Roses Fountain. the scene of the area around the large pool was something that would have been inconceivably impossible to Steven nearly a year ago. Blue and Yellow Diamond were overseeing most of the party planning as the Rose Quartzes were getting a large cylindrical tank situated in one area of the fountain. the off colors were hanging up decorations of balloons and banners saying something to the tune of ‘Welcome Back, Gems!’ in gem language. Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst were wheeling in barrels filled with bubbled gems, save for a few Amethysts who were sitting in a secluded corner, surrounding and guarding the bubble containing Jaspers gem. Nearby, and to the opposite side of the fountain area that had one banner, a small stage was set up, with the words “Welcome back, Lars!” written on a banner.  
And among the hodge-podge group of people who at some point in their lives were at odds with each other, Steven sat at the ledge of the fountain, wearing swimming trunks and a pink button up shirt that he couldn’t button up any more, but still kept it for sentimental value. He was lost in thought, staring down at the water where his feet were soaking. Most of his morning was spent collecting the bubbled gems, as well as lugging stage equipment, banners, glowing bracelets for all the gems, and other things needed for the party. Passively, he was doing anything he could to keep his mind preoccupied. For the past month, he was doing just that, finding things to do to keep him from thinking about the dream of him loosing his gem. Suddenly, another shape had appeared in his reflection in the pool. Connie’s.

“Hey.” Connie said softly, sitting down right next to him, wearing a bathing suit and a blue wrapped waist skirt. “Are you ok?”

Steven looked up in a dazed trance. Looking around, everything looked so busy.

“um…yeah…I think.” Steven said, still lost in thought. “Just…just stuff.”

“Ah. Yeah. Stuff.” Connie said, sighing somewhat as she dunked her feet into the water right next to him. “I…. I know stuff.”

The two of them sat there for moments on end as the party was getting set up. Neither one said anything, but instead, opted to stare into the water, swishing their feet around, and instinctively holding hands. The silence was broken by Steven.

“Does all of this seem…strange?” Steven asked, looking up at the scene of things. “Like…does this all feel somewhat staged?”

“Hrmm… no. I don’t think ‘staged’ is the right word.” Connie said, watching a small group of Peridot’s trying to balance bubbled gems on their heads like their older sister is doing, all while Pearl stared on in fright. “No…this…. this feels…”

“Rushed?” a familiar voice spoke on the other side of Connie. “This feels rushed. You have two parties going at the same time.”

Connie’s mom sat on the other side of her daughter, looking on and passively counting the many ways Steven or Connie could get hurt. She was wearing a sundress, a wide brim sunhat, and carrying a large satchel with a medical symbol on the side.

“Oh. Hi, Dr. Maheswaran.” Steven said, greeting her while beginning to take into account as to how zoned out he really was. “Um…what brings you here?”

“I heard there was a get together going on near a large body of water. And since I don’t think most of the people here know CPR, it would be best to have a medical professional on hand.” Priyanka replied.

“It’s because there isn’t a lot of foot traffic at the clinic, isn’t it?” Steven said in a flat tone, causing Priyanka to crack.

“It’s a town of 30 people! Last time someone came in, they thought it was a post office, when it clearly says ‘Beach City Medical Clinic’ on the side of the building! It’s even on the door!” Priyanka exclaimed, flecks of her remaining sanity metaphorically blowing in the wind before them. “I am not going to spend another day in there. And more importantly, there needs to be someone around to make sure no one drowns. Plus, the Pearls can keep the place from burning down. It’ll be alright.”

“You mean THOSE pearls.” Connie said, pointing to one side of the fountain where both Yellow and Blue Pearl were sitting shoulder deep in the water, with Blue Pearl slightly flicking water at an unamused Yellow Pearl. Priyanka’s eyes widened.

“Well…. I mean, it’s not like there’s going to be anyone who needs any help from me there.” Priyanka said, looking down that her medical bag. “for a town with little to no access to any fresh food, they’re all surprisingly healthy, except that Ronaldo boy. There’s something wrong with him in more ways than one. I blame the fryers.”

Both Steven and Connie looked at each other quickly before turning their attention towards the progress of getting things set up. Connie’s mom was right. Everything looked like a strange, unplanned mess. Or at least it did to them. The Diamonds coming back with White Diamond’s essence was highly unexpected, as well as the arrival of Lars and the Off-colors. All of this was just jumbled. And more importantly, there was someone missing.

“Has anyone seen Lars?” Steven asked the two Maheswaran’s who started looking around.

“I haven’t. And a tall purple kid like him who had been brought back to life would be someone that could be easy to spot.” Priyanka said. “By the way, I’m going to have to have a talk with the Bariga’s about scheduling an appointment for him. Not for any experimentation though, just for a checkup….and maybe some testing. Nothing too unethical.”

“’Nothing too unethical’?” Connie asked her mom in surprise. “But yeah, no. I didn’t see him. I thought Sadie was going to bring him?”

“Actually, I thought he came with the Off-colors.” Sadie said, walking towards them, no longer wearing a leather jacket, but a blue tank top with mesh sleeves. Still keeping the look of a punk rock queen. “I honestly haven’t seen him since the day on the beach. I’m getting kind of worried. Hey guys, have you seen Lars?”

Sadie’s band mates looked up from tuning their instruments, looked around, and shrugged.

“Who’s Lars again?” Sour Cream asked, looking confused. Sadie looked at them in a mix of hurt and disbelief that half the songs she’s written was for Lars. Steven sighed deeply.

“He’s probably still in the ship. Trying to fix it.” Steven said, remembering how he tried his best to get him to come to the party so he can hang out with Sadie and her band. It was a definite hard sell, but some of his crew ended up pressuring him into going. “I’ll ask the Rutile twins if they know where he is. Worse case scenario, we’re going to need lion.”

Steven talked over to the Rutile twins, who were picking up the pink orbs from the wheel barrel and inspecting them, amazed at how durable they really are. They looked up when they saw Steven coming their way.

“Steven!” The Rutile exclaimed, still holding some of the pink orbs. “Steven, these things are amazing! How were you able to keep these things in tact without the gems trying to reform? Also, how do you create these awesome things? And also, teach us how. Please.”

Steven was blindsided by the list of questions and request that left him thinking as to how the Gems don’t just reform in the bubble. Those were questions left for Garnet, who was grinning while combing through the piles of orbs, trying to figure out who should be cured first. Steven brought himself back on track with the matter in hand.

“I’ll help you out later. Right now, though, I’m looking for Lars. Have you seen him anywhere? Is he still back at the ship?” Steven asked. The Rutile twins went from looking rejected, to concerned. “He’s cooped himself up, didn’t he?”

“Yeah. Ever since he came back, he’s been a bit withdrawn. Almost scared. We haven’t seen him like this before.” The Rutile twins said, putting the orbs back onto the pile. “He’s talking a lot about trying to fix the ship. That he wasn’t ready. We thought you might have gone to pick him up already. we don’t think he’ll listen to us.”

Steven let out a deep sigh. He was afraid that this might happen.

“I see. Thanks for the heads up. Lion!” Steven said, turning around in hopes that Lion hasn’t ran off, only to be surprised that he was only a couple of feet behind him. Connie and Sadie were riding on top of him, while he had a pink orb in his mouth that contained a familiar gem. “Come on, drop it.”

Lion dropped the orb that had contained the Gem that attacked Steven and Connie, the one that had technically introduced Steven and Connie. The one that started a friendship that became something more.

“That’s the one I want to cure first, if you don’t mind.” Connie said, grinning widely at Steven. “Just someone I need to thank.”

“Good Lion.” Steven said, petting lion, who kindly chuffed while closing his eyes. “So, who wants to help me get Lars back?”

**Author's Note:**

> one down. three to go. Next time: Steven tries to get through to Lars, who is in a state of crisis of self conscious panic and worry. or in other words, he's getting back to his old self. Will Steven get through to him, or is he going to need a hard reality check?


End file.
